When Life Creeps Up On You
by midgely98
Summary: Bella is not who she really is and when her past pops into the picture thinks get sticky. The cullens try to help Bella but she doesnt need them. i know i suck at summaries but please RXR
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to try something different for a change so I thought of doing a twilight/NCIS crossover.**

**When life creeps up on you**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

Edward and me walked into his big mansion of house. Alice was sat there bouncing up and down. "Bella, we are going shopping" she squealed. I groaned and looked at Edward who was chuckling next to me. My phone rang and I checked the caller ID, it was nobody I knew.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. "Isabella? Is that you?" somebody asked. "Yes why? Who's this?" I asked confused. "Well I am surprised you don't remember me. The director" the woman said. I thought for a minuet and then gasped. "Jenny?" I asked. "Yes its me" she said. "Oh my God what are you doing calling me? This call can be traced" I panicked. "Honey everything is fine now, our new agent Ziva David killed Ari" she said. I stood there for a moment processing this information. "I need to go," I said quickly and then I hung up.

'_Oh my God Ari's dead, he's dead, that means I can go home, but then I am leaving the Cullens, is my dad okay?' _all these thoughts were running through my head.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me concerned. I nodded my head not looking up. "I need to go home" I whispered. "Okay, I will get the car now" he said and then he was gone.

"Bella are you okay, because you went from confused to happy, then to panicked to confused and upset" Jasper said. "I'll be okay, it was just someone from my mums side of the family" I lied.

'_Wait a second, Jenny said a new agent, and I know that my real dad Gibbs would only allow one girl at a time. Oh my god Kate! Something must have happened to her' _I thought.

"Come on Bella" Edward said pulling me gently by the arm to the car. I thought about everything that is happening and I didn't even recognise when Edward pulled up outside my house.

I kissed him and said my goodbye. I ran into the house and up the stairs. I rang Jenny back.

"Isabella" she answered. "Sorry I was with some of my friends" I told her. "Oh that's okay," she said. "Jenny, is my dad okay? And when you say a new woman agent, what happened to Kate?" I asked. "Yes you're dad is fine, and Kate well Ari he um" she stuttered. "No" I gasped. "I am so sorry" she whispered. Silent tears ran down my face. I heard the front door slam close. "Jenny I will ring you tomorrow, Charlie's home" I told her. "Okay love you Isabella," she said. "Love you too" I said quickly before hanging up.

I ran downstairs quickly and Charlie looked upset. "Charlie?" I asked him. "Bella I got a call from Jenny two hours ago" he said. "I am sorry Charlie" I said quietly. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

When I was 11 my mum – Shannon – and my big sister – Kelly – were killed by a man called Ari. He was after me so I had to go into hiding. I lived with Renee and Charlie but I still missed the team and my family. My dad stayed at home to find Ari. I then found the Cullens and they took my mind off of things and now everything is coming back.

There was a knock on the door and I moved to get it. I opened the door and there stood all the Cullens. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused. They all pointed at Alice. I sighed and motioned for them to come in.

We all got settled on the sofas and I sighed. "Well you are all probably wondering about the weird phone call earlier today but it has to do with my whole life" I started. They all stayed quiet for me to carry on.

"Well my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, its Isabella Marie Gibbs" I said. Everyone gasped. "I lived with my dad, my mum and my older sister. There was a man named Ari and he killed my mum and sister. He was after me so I had to go into hiding. I then became Bella Swan. My dad stayed at home to find Ari. He is part of NCIS. I miss him and his team so much. When Jenny – the director – rang she said about a new girl called Ziva. My dad well he only likes to work with one girl at a time. So that got me thinking what happened to Kate. Then I found out that Ari killed her too" I told them.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme were all dry sobbing and their mates were soothing them. My phone rang upstairs and I ran upstairs to grab it. I rang back downstairs and answered it.

"Isabella, I am sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but I was thinking about keeping this a secret from your dad" she said. "Okay Jenny, one question, why did Ari kill Kate?" I asked quietly. "I don't know, he tried to kill Abby too," she said. "Oh my god, is Abby okay? Is Tony okay? God is Timmy okay?" I asked in a rush. "As you know Ziva killed Ari but Ari was also her brother and well Abby and Tony were there when it happened Tony saved Abby's life and then Timmy … well he just…" she trailed off trying to find a word. "Let me guess Timmy is just being Timmy" I said. She laughed lightly then. "Jenny, how did Kate die?" I asked. "Honey you really don't want to know" she said. "Please Jenny, I witnessed my mum and sister die, I think I can handle this" I said. "Okay, she was shot through the head, she was dead instantly" she informed me. _'Jenny, we need a new case, we have just finished this one' _my dads voice came from the background. "Right well I need to go" Jenny said. "Okay, love you and don't go to hard on my dad for walking straight in" I said. "Okay I wont, right well love you too bye" she said and then she hung up.

Edward hugged me and I sighed. "Bella you poor thing" Esme cried. "Its okay trust me," I said. Images of my family flashed in my head and I sobbed. Edward hugged me to him and I sobbed.

Once I had calmed down everyone was looking at me. I smiled lightly at them. I got up and stretched my legs. After another painful hour all the Cullens left. I went up to bed and fell back onto my bed.

_The next day…_

I walked downstairs and was about to go into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. When I saw who was there I stopped and blinked.

"Tony" I shouted throwing my arms around him. I hugged him like my life depended on it. "Hey Bella" he smiled, he hugged me back. I don't know how long we stood there but I didn't care.

"What the hell is this?" shouted a very angry voice. I pulled back from Tony to be faced with an angry looking Jacob. I stared at him shocked. "None of your damn business Jacob Black" I spat. Tony moved in front of me. I rolled my eyes and pushed Tony to the side.

"Bells I thought you were dating the leech" Jacob spat. "Yes I am, its called a family friend" I shouted. "That didn't look like you were just friends" he spat at me. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked angry. "Well my dad sent me here to get Charlie" he lied. "Well that's funny because Charlie is in work" I said. He looked around him. "Go away Jacob and don't bother coming back" I said in an icy cold voice. "Fine but this isn't over yet" he said and then he ran off.

"Come on in Tony" I said pulling him in. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. "Bella we need to talk" Tony said. "Yeah" I said making the pancakes. "Well the others are coming soon except for Gibbs and Jenny, Gibbs thinks we are all on a separate mission" Tony told me.

I made the pancakes with a big smile on my face. Tony and me ate quietly. Then Edward walked into my kitchen. "What the hell?" Tony asked. "Tony meet Edward my boyfriend, Edward meet Tony the one I was telling you about" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Edward said and then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. The door went and I bounced out of my seat and all the way to the door. I opened it up and was grabbed into a hug by Abby. "Abby" I squealed. "Oh my god Bella, all I have done is worry about you," she said. I smiled at her. I pulled back and then hugged Timmy. "Hiya Timmy" I said. "Hello Bella" he said.

I then turned to face what I presumed to be Ziva. "Hi I am Ziva David," she said with her hand outstretched. I pushed her hand out of the way and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you, you did something I never thought that anyone could do," I said to her. She hugged me back and then I pulled back.

We all walked in and I introduced them to Edward. We were all sat talking when Edward groaned quietly. I looked at him. "Alice is coming" he whispered in my ear.

In no time later Alice was banging at my door. "Bella" she squealed. "Hey Alice" I smiled. She dragged me into the living room with the others and introduced herself. I laughed quietly at her.

"Well Bella Esme was wondering how about you and your friends pop around tomorrow" she said. "Okay, guys do you want to come?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Okay we will all come by tomorrow at six?" I asked. "Make that seven because me and Rosalie need to do Barbie Bella" she said and then she walked out of the house.

I groaned and heard Tony laugh at me. I glared at him and that shut him up. We were all talking about tonight and what we were all going to do.

The main thing on my mind was when would I be able to see my dad again?

**So what do you think? I was thinking about in the next chapter writing about tea with the Cullens and then a few chapters later (4/5 maybe) Bella will be able to see her dad once again.**

**Anyway click the big review button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and everything. Sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been a little busy. So now I will shut up and let you read. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I let Rosalie and Alice play Barbie Bella for the most of the day and when I was finished I looked stunning.

I was wearing a thigh length black dress with a red belt around the waist and some red stilettos. My hair was down and in it's natural waves. I had the black smokey eyes look with bright red lipstick on.

I walked down the stairs and Tony whistled. "Wow girl you look hot," Abby said with a huge smile on her face. I laughed at them.

We all made our way to the Cullens and when we got there they were all waiting outside for us. I stepped out of the car and Emmett wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes at him and Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

Tony had a weird look in his eyes. I followed his gaze and it stopped on Rosalie. I sighed and walked up to him. I slapped the back of his head and glared at him. "Don't even think of it Tony or its your funeral" I hissed.

The Cullens looked on confused. Abby and Ziva burst out laughing while Timmy held his laughter in. I walked back up to Edward and sighed.

We all walked in and got settled on the sofas when Emmett called me. "Hey Bella, come here a minuet" he boomed. I walked up to him hesitantly. When I got to him he grabbed me in a big bear hug and spun me around. I giggled and then he put me down.

I then went and sat next to Edward. He moved slightly away from me and it didn't go unnoticed. Alice then gasped. I looked up to her and she looked horrified. She was glaring at Edward and then she jumped up and ran at a human pace out of the room.

I looked at Edward confused and he shrugged his shoulders. I let it go and I smiled at my old family. "Hey Isa, can I ask you something?" Tony asked me. "First don't call me Isa, and go ahead Anthony" I smiled slyly. He blinked and looked at me shocked.

"So when are you coming home?" he asked. "I don't know" I looked down at my hands. "Tony" Abby scolded. I looked up at her and smiled. She was always my saviour.

We talked for hours and at dinner the Cullens pretended to eat. I kept noticing how Edward would keep his distance from me. I waved it off as nothing but it did bother me.

When it was time to say goodbye everyone hugged me, it was as if I was actually leaving them. Edward then pulled us quickly out of the house.

When we got to my house everyone made their way in and then Edward smiled slightly at me and then quickly turned and then he was gone. I walked in the house in a daze and I nearly bumped into Tony.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded my head and made my way up to my room.

I opened the door and froze when I saw who was sat on my bed. "Rosalie?" I gasped out. She nodded her head. I walked in and sat on my bed next to her.

"Bella, I want to apologise about the way I have been treating you, in my human years I used to have a little sister called Olivia, she looked like you, I have only been acting horrible to you because you look so much like her that it hurts" she told me. I looked up at her shocked. I then hugged her.

She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "Rosalie you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault" I said softly. She pulled back and then looked at the window. "Sorry Bella, I have to go, bye Bella" hurt flashed in her eyes and I thought I imagined it for a minuet. "Goodbye Rosalie" I smiled a little and she looked down and then she was gone.

_Next day…_

I was just about to leave for school when Tony caught me. "Hey Bella, I was going to drop you off today" he smiled. "Okay then, lets go" I sighed. We got into the car and I directed him to the school.

"Wow, that's one small school" he muttered. "Heck yeah" I laughed. He fist bumped me. "Hey Bella, would you take me to the main office please?" he asked me. "Um … Okay" I frowned.

He got out of the car and came to stand by me. We walked up to main office sharing some banter. "Thanks Bella, I will pick you up after school okay" he told me. "Okay, Bye Tony" I smiled. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly way and then ruffled my hair. I glared at him and slapped the back of his head.

He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at me and then a fake cough brought us out of our playing. We looked behind us and we were then faced with Jessica and Lauren.

"So Bella, I see you've got yourself a new boyfriend" Lauren sneered. "Yuck, why would I want to date my own brother" I lied. They both looked shocked. "Bye Bella, oh and dad said he needs to talk to us both tonight something about sneaking out to that party on Friday" he said playing along. "Whoops, well I will see you tonight and please no annoying Timmy" I said with a glare. "Okay, well bye baby sis'" he smiled. "Bye big bro'" I said. I then walked off mentally sighing.

School dragged and none of the Cullens were in. It wasn't sunny out so I knew that, that wasn't the case. At the end of school I practically ran out of the building.

I jumped in Tony's car and then we sped home. When we stopped outside of the house, there stood Edward. I walked up to him slowly. "Bella come on a walk with me" he said emotionless. Tony walked in the house and I followed after Edward.

He stopped in the middle of the forest and turned to look at me. "Bella were leaving," he said. "When you saw we…" I trailed off. "I mean me and my family," he said. "What? Why are you leaving?" I asked frantically. "Bella we are leaving because I don't love you, I have never loved you, you were just some pet to me" he spat. "You cant mean that" I cried. "Why would I love you? You are just some pathetic human" he shouted and then he turned and ran out of the forest.

I crumpled to the floor in a sobbing mess. I cried for what felt like hours and then I remember about the team. I pushed myself up and walked back to my house on shaky legs.

I pushed open the door and was met with a worried Tony. I fell into his arms sobbing. He picked my up and cradled me in his arms. I clung on to him. He took me in to the living room. He put me on the sofa and I curled up into a little ball. I cried and cried not wanting to stop.

Everyone tried to soothe me but none of it was working. All I want right now was to be in my father's arms and have him soothe me.

**So what do you think? Please review. If you wondering its not going to be a BellaxTony, she just sees him as a big brother. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I haven't actually got an excuse why I haven't updated. I can tell you that I have been to busy reading so that has took up most of my time.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling as if a hole had been punched into my chest. I walked downstairs and I noticed that the team's suitcases were downstairs. I walked into the living room and I was met with the team.

"Bella you have to go and pack, we are taking you back to Washington with us" Tony said.

"Can someone help me please?" I asked them.

Abby came upstairs and helped me get my stuff packed. When we were done packing Tony came up and took my suitcase downstairs. I got dressed and ready and then we all headed off to the airport.

The plane ride went quickly. In no time we were landing and then on our way to their office.

We walked out of the elevator and then I went and sat at Tony's desk. He shook his head at me and laughed lightly. Ducky then appeared. When he saw me his eyes went wide.

"Isabella?" he asked me.

"Hey Ducky" I smiled.

He smiled back. I got up and went and hugged him. He let me go and I took a few steps back. He was smiling at me.

"Does your dad know that you are here?" he asked me.

"No it's a secret" I told him.

He then nodded his head. Tony walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Glad you are looking better Bells" Tony said.

I smiled up at him. We heard the elevator ping and then my dad walked over to us.

"You're back then" he said not noticing me.

"Yep" I answered.

He looked at me and his eyes went huge. He was stood there staring at me.

"Isa?" he asked.

"Hey dad" I smiled.

He then grabbed me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly. He kissed my head and I finally felt at home.

He took a step back and looked at me. His smile was so wide it looked like it could break his face in half.

Everyone was smiling at us. He then led me over to his chair. I sat down and then he sat on the edge of his desk.

"How have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been alright I guess" I said.

"You guess?" he asked me.

"Well for one I missed you and two my boyfriend recently dumped me" I told him trying not to cry.

"What's his name?" he asked annoyed.

"Dad" I said.

"No Isa he hurt you" he said.

"And I just want to forget about him" I told him.

"Fine" he sighed.

I went home with him that night finally feeling happy and at ease. I had no nightmares that night and I had a good night's sleep.

I was finally home, with my dad.

**Sorry that it was so short. What do you think? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the last chapter was soooooooo small. I decided that I would update them together so please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

_A year later…_

I can't believe that it has been a year since I first saw my dad again. I am now working on his team and I love it. I have been living with my dad and I have even helped him with his boat.

I was currently sitting at my desk waiting for my dad. Jenny said that he had some news that he needed to share with us. Tony was winding up Tim again and Ziva was trying to brake them up.

"God guys you are so annoying" I huffed.

"Sorry Bella" Tim said.

Tony laughed at him and I glared at him. He gulped.

"Sorry Bells" he said.

I looked at Ziva and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Alright guys we are having seven new agents today" my dad said walking to his desk, which was next to mine.

"When are they coming?" Ziva asked him.

"They will be here shortly" he told us.

"Cool" Tony boomed.

We all shook our head at him. I then turned to my dad.

"Hey dad I was thinking about going out for tea tonight" I said.

"That's fine who are you going with?" he asked me.

"You" I told him.

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Yes you" I chuckled.

"Okay then that's fine" he smiled.

I smiled back at him. The elevator doors opened and I heard the team gasp. I turned to see who it was. It was the Cullens.

"Team meet the Cullens" my dad said.

"We already have" Tony said.

"What?" my dad asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

I glared at Tony. He looked at me sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you all, you must be agent Gibbs" Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you to" my dad said getting up and walking over to them.

I could feel Tony staring at me so I looked over at him. He was looking at me sadly. I then stood up.

"Dad I am going to see if Abby or Ducky wants any help" I told him.

"Okay Isa, Tony go with her" my dad said.

He stood up and took my hand we walked into the elevator. We got out and walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby" I said.

"I am so sorry Bella, I heard about the Cullens being here," she said.

"If Edweirdo ever tries to speak to you tell me" Tony said.

"And me" Abby joined in.

"Thanks guys" I smiled at them.

I heard the elevator go off and I turned to see who it was. Ziva then walked in looking annoyed.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her.

"Well we all have to have a meeting, even you Abby" Ziva told us.

We all groaned but followed her. We walked into a large room with a big table in the middle.

"You wanted us dad" I said to him.

"Yeah we just have to wait for Ducky a minuet" he told me.

I went and sat next to him. Tony sat on my other side. The door then opened and Ducky walked in.

"Sorry for making you wait for me" he said taking a seat.

"No worries" me and Tony said at the same time.

The team laughed at us. I rolled my eyes at them. When they had calmed down my dad started to speak.

"Right I called this meeting because I want you to meet your new team members," my dad said.

I looked at him and then at the Cullens. They were all looking at me. Emmett looked excited and quite sad.

"Guys, Carlisle will be working with Ducky, Esme and Rosalie will be working with Abby" he then got cut off.

"I don't need an assistant Gibbs how many times?" Abby said annoyed.

My dad sighed and ignored her.

"Alice and Emmett will be stuck with me and Isa and then Edward and Jasper will be with a bit of everyone" he said.

We were all quiet. My dad looked at the team and then at the Cullens.

"Why do you keep staring at my daughter?" my dad asked the Cullens.

They all stuttered over their answers.

"Because they know me" I told my dad.

He looked at me confused.

"Just leave it dad, I will tell you tonight over tea" I told him.

He looked at me for a minuet and then he dropped it. We all walked out of the room and then I was being lifted up. I looked behind me and it was Tony.

"Put me down" I sighed.

"Nope" he smirked.

I then smirked at him.

"Dad" I shouted. He came up to us.

"Tony put Isa down will you" he snapped.

He then put me down. He had gone really pale. I laughed at him.

"Thanks dad" I kissed his cheek and then I wondered off to my desk. I was sat filling in files that I needed to complete when someone sat on my desk. I looked up and there sat Alice.

"Hey Bella, Gibbs said that I had to work with you today because Emmett is with him" she said.

"Okay" I sighed.

Alice helped me with my files and when we were done we went and sat down on my desk.

"Do you want to try again Alice?" I asked her.

"Yes please, I missed you so much" she said.

I smiled at her and then we got on with our work.

The only thing on my mind was, what if my dad found out?

**One down, six more to go! What do you think? Please review. **


End file.
